


Big

by gooberzayn



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dancer Jimin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Pixie!Taehyung, Pixies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, brief nudity, min yoongi (minor)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberzayn/pseuds/gooberzayn
Summary: He'd read once about a fairy who loved a human girl so much that she went to the high counsel and asked for sacred magic to turn her human; warp the universe so that she would have an identity, a place in the world with this girl. They granted her wish, and she and the girl lived happily forever.Taehyung, however, was not a fairy. He was a pixie. There was no high counsel of pixies that possessed special magic. Fairies had hierarchies because their magic could be dangerous, pixies didn't have such a thing. He'd been taught that the ancient pixie elders, much before his time, gave up the use of dangerous magic in hopes it would create less chaos in the world. All pixies have is what they need. So, there were books, there was help, and there was love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Update: 8/29/17 I fixed some stuff in here, and now I'm rather fond of the name. Enjoy!

It's not like Taehyung was a particularly clumsy pixie. He wasn't. He was usually very attentive, but this day, this day had _clearly_ been fated for him to fail. He was only going into the human town for a little bit of studying. It's very important for pixies to know about humans in order to keep themselves safe. There was a sudden downpour, though, and he was pushed down into the gutter of an apartment. He'd escaped, climbing under the crack in a not fully closed window, but his wings were wet, and the stress from the event left his body tired, and weak. He curled up on the windowsill and waited for the rain to stop, but fell asleep.

  
Taehyung awoke to two big, brown eyes peering at him, and a small clear jar keeping him in his place. The eyes seemed to perk up when he woke, swallowing him up in fear and regret. He tried to fly, but his wings were still wet. So, he threw his body onto the insides of the jar, trying to get out.

  
“Hey, don't!” The eyes said to him, but Taehyung was already too dedicated, and scared. He wasn't supposed to be caught. Who knows what they'd do to him. He kept banging on the jar until his body gave out, and even after he knocked on it with his fist as hard as he could.  
“Hey, hey why is your hair turning colors, buddy?”

  
Buddy. _Buddy_. The eyes, which upon further inspection belonged to a whole face, a whole giant _human_ face at that. A whole giant human face with poofy cheeks and full lips that were calling him Buddy.

  
Taehyung stood up, crossed his legs, and stomped his feet. He was not his buddy. He was his prisoner and he wanted to be let out. Rage coursed through him.

  
“It's blue?” The whole giant human poofy-cheeked full-lipped face asked him.

  
“Yes, it's blue you-” Taehyung was shouting inside the glass, but on the other side all the face heard were squeaks. Mad squeaks, clearly, but squeaks nonetheless.

  
“Okay, calm down. How about you calm down just a little bit, and I'll let you out. You must have a family, right?”

  
Taehyung slowly uncrossed his arms and nodded.  
“I don't want to keep you from them I just... got a little excited...”  
The face smiled at him. Taehyung kind of liked it, a little. Only a little.  
“It's very rude of me to put you in a jar though, right?”  
Taehyung nodded again, very quickly this time and with his eyebrows still knitted together firmly.  
“Right. I'm sorry.”

  
The face lifted the jar, and Taehyung would've flown right out of the window if not for the fact that his wings were still wet.

  
“Are you trying to leave or?”

  
Taehyung wanted to ask him if he usually held people captive and then asked if they were trying to leave when he freed them.  
“Your hair looks kinda blue again, buddy.”

  
Taehyung scoffed and crossed his arms again  
“We are not buddies.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone, but the face didn't understand him. He just heard squeaks.

  
“Um.. I guess you can't talk?”

  
“I most certainly can talk! You just can't understand with your big giant ears!”  
“Your voice sounds like tiny squeaks. It's very cute.” the face was cooing at him  
“I am not cute!” Taehyung stomped his feet. It's not like Taehyung couldn't talk, or that the two of them were even speaking a different language. Taehyung's stature, however, lent itself to other small things. A smaller throat, a smaller voice box, smaller vocal chords. So, though Taehyung was speaking perfectly clearly, Jimin couldn't discern anything that he was trying to say, and it sounded, to him, as if Taehyung was speaking in little squeaks. It was a natural curse of all pixie-human communication that ever made it this far (which they never really tended too, anyway).

  
“Okay, okay you seem a little angry. Is there somewhere you need to be?”  
“Anywhere but here!”  
“The blue hair is fading what's that about.”  
“NONE OF YOUR-”  
“Okay, I don't think I'm gonna be able to understand you, but I can tell you're angry.”  
“You're damn right I'm-”  
“Are you hungry? Sometimes I get cranky when I'm hungry.”

  
Taehyung paused and took a deep breath. Pixies could only really feel one thing at a time. He looked at the fringe of his bangs and waited until it changed back to a nice chestnut brown.

  
“Well?”  
Taehyung nodded, and tried to pull a smile. He couldn't leave, and being angry wasn't going to help.  
“Okay, well,” the face ran off for a moment, and then brought back a handful of snacks. “I've got sweets and salty stuff, too! Cinnamon rolls, doritos, twizzlers, you name it! I've got some ice cream, too! My name is Jimin by the way!”

  
Taehyung was used to seeing the giant human food, but never up close. He'd been told of how sweet their food can be by friends who had fallen into pastries every once in awhile during their own studies, but never did he think he'd ever get to try one. He was sure the amount of sugar in just one of their foods was probably much more than his body could handle without getting hyperactive, but he had never been one to turn down sweets.

  
The Jimin-face had laid them all out on the table in front of him. He wandered over to the sweetest thing he could smell. “That's a cheese Danish! They're really good. I first tried one in the United States, but you can really get them prepackaged anywhere if you know where to go.”

  
Taehyung fell, face-first into the pastry. The sickeningly sweet dough filling his mouth, and the icing coating his cheeks.

  
“I'm guessing you like that?” The Jimin face asked  
He was smiling at him, and Taehyung thought it was kind of a nice smile. Maybe he liked it a little more than before, but he was sure he'd like anything while eating the danish.

  
He nodded. The big giant human Jimin face peered down at him, inching his face close across the table.

  
“You are so cute. How did you get here?”  
Taehyung sat up slowly and pointed at the window, Jimin's eyes followed.  
“Ah. Why did you come here? Do you have to like... go on a quest and pick out a special human or something?”

  
Taehyung rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, so I'm guessing that's... not right...”  
Taehyung touched his nose, and stood up. He lifted his wings up and shook them a little. A tiny sliver of sunlight ran through them and made a prism on the table.  
“Ooh. Well why didn't you just fly home?”  
Taehyung frowned, and pointed back to the window. He wriggled his fingers and swooped his hands downward

  
“Oh, the rain? You can't fly in the rain?”  
Taehyung nodded.  
“So Disney was right about that one... well you can stay here until your wings dry off if you want... or however long you want. I'm sure I've got plenty of food for you.”

  
Taehyung nodded happily. He was never one to turn down sweets.  
“Do you like to watch anything on tv?”  
The Jimin sat back, and slid onto his couch. Taehyung looked over to the tv, and then back to Jimin, and shrugged.

  
“I really like cartoons. Have you ever watched Steven Universe? It's really good!”  
Taehyung shook his head.  
“Well then you're gonna love it.” Jimin said as he turned on the TV.

  
Before long Jimin was asleep, nice and cozy on the couch. Taehyung thought he looked serene and more importantly that his hair looked pretty soft, especially after eating too many sweets, and watching tv. He spread his now dry wings and flew lazily on top of Jimin's head for a nap.

* * *

  
It's not that Taehyung enjoyed breaking sacred pixie rules, it's more that he'd grown kind of fond of Jimin since falling asleep in his hair that day. His hair was just a little straw-textured, but mostly soft. There was a little scent of bleach but it was overpowered by a soft chocolate-scented shampoo that helped Taehyung fall asleep quickly. Jimin had awakened and startled Taehyung who floated down sleepily into his eye sight to assure him that no, he had not left.

  
They'd resorted to charades when Jimin asked him his name and Taehyung definitely did not blush when Jimin told him that only a name as pretty as Taehyung could fit such a handsome face.  
He'd gone home eventually of course, keeping the secret of Jimin from his friends, but returning every day just to curl up on Jimin's head and nap. It had become their thing and Taehyung had become quite fond of the Steven Universe TV show that Jimin liked so much, as well as the sweets that Jimin always laid out for him.

 

 

“We're having dress rehearsals all week, Tae. I don't have time for naps, but you can come along with me.” Jimin's voice was soft, it was always soft when he spoke to Taehyung and it made the little pixie feel like he was surrounded by fluffy pillows.

  
Taehyung nodded, a big smile spread across his face.  
“It'll be fun, I promise! You'll have to stay in my dance bag, though. Have you ever seen the ballet, Tae?”

  
Taehyung nodded again. He'd been once when he was very little, but he remembered enjoying it.  
“Well, I hope we can measure up.” Taehyung just smiled and shrugged, no use to resort to intense charades over something so small. Of course they'd measure up to something he could barely remember.

  
He fixed himself on top of Jimin's head and sat as Jimin drove them to the studio. He peaked through the fibers and could make out cars swerving past them on the highway. He and Jimin had been friends for about a month now, but he hadn't been to his job. Sometimes Jimin would tell him about the other dancers, but he really didn't know what to expect.

  
“Alright, time to get into my bag, buddy.” Jimin whispered after he parked. Taehyung flew down from his head and slipped into his bag. He felt himself jostle upward and peaked out of the top as they walked (or rather as Jimin walked and he rode) into the studio.

  
Jimin placed the bag down carefully near the edge of the stage and started to stretch. Taehyung perked up as he saw a girl, who Jimin greeted as Sooyoung, place her hand gently on his shoulder. Jimin seemed to light up at the contact and smile. They stood up and started going over the steps together loosely until they were called by the director and everyone had to start from the beginning.  
Taehyung watched intently from the bag as Jimin's character was introduced. His legs stretched straight and high with every pounce and twist. Taehyung felt like maybe Jimin was magic, too. He had to be, there had to be invisible wings lifting him off the floor. He had so much power, so much passion. Taehyung wondered how someone could even possess that much emotion in their body. He could only feel one thing at a time, but Jimin. Jimin was happy, and sad, and angry, and conflicted, and heartbroken, and tortured, and fulfilled and Taehyung could see it clearly in every movement of his body.

  
“So, what did you think?” Jimin asked quietly as they sat back in the car at the end of rehearsal. Taehyung all but bursted out of the bag letting out loud little squeaks and buzzing around Jimin's face the entire time.

  
“Okay, okay so I'm guessing you either hated it or liked it?”  
Taehyung nodded quickly, and began to buzz around the car once again. “Which one, Tae?” He held out his left hand “This is the love hand” and then his right “This is the hate hand. Which one was it?”

  
Taehyung zipped as quickly as he could into the left hand, and began to fly in quick circles around it, creating a golden glow of ringlets.  
“Well, I'm very glad you liked it.” Jimin's smile was big. He carefully caught Taehyung in his hand and pulled him close to his face. He placed a light kiss on his head which for Taehyung was much more like laying on a giant lip-pillow. “You're my best friend now, you know that, Tae?”  
Taehyung looked up at him, and smiled, nodding quickly. He flew into Jimin's hair and stayed there until they got back to his house.

  
“Tae... Taehyung are you still up there?” Taehyung felt Jimin pat lightly around him. He grabbed onto his finger and let himself be pulled out of his hair. “Is it really comfy in there?” Jimin asked, still smiling.  
Taehyung nodded sleepily.  
“You know you can stay here if you want. It's not like you take up much space.”  
Taehyung wanted to, if for no other reason than because he didn't feel like flying home, but he didn't want his friends to worry. He shook his head.  
“Okay, well, I'll see ya later, then. Will you come back tomorrow?” Taehyung nodded again, confirming with Jimin that he would be back and heading out of the window.  
By the end of the week, however, Taehyung found himself falling asleep in Jimin's hair on the way home from rehearsal, and waking up in Jimin's hair the next morning. He couldn't help it, really. He'd had to wake up a little earlier to meet Jimin for all day run-throughs, and he was really tired by the end of the day. The first night his friends were frantic, but after he'd assured them he was perfectly alright, (while leaving out the little detail that he'd made a human friend) they were fine.

  
“You know I like waking up with you here?” Jimin said the Monday after the first weekend of performances. “It makes everything feel a little more magical.” Taehyung hugged Jimin's pointer finger and smiled.

* * *

  
In just a few short weeks Taehyung had become a fixture in Jimin's house. The showcase had done really well, and the director decided to do an extended run. They'd wake up early and Taehyung would buzz around Jimin's head happily as he brushed his teeth, and cleaned his face. He stayed far away from the shower though, as the big drops of water might get on his wings and he wouldn't be able to fly. He would zip into the closet and help Jimin pick out his clothes for the day. Sometimes he'd go with Jimin to a matinee performance or an early rehearsal, and sometimes he would stay home waiting for Jimin to come back with goodies or stories from fans about the show. They'd stay up watching cartoons and sometimes Jimin would fall asleep on the sofa with his head leaning back and loud snores erupting from his nasal passage. Sometimes Jimin would find him asleep, curled up under some strands of his hair that had managed to fall out during the night. He noticed that Taehyung had a habit of collecting them after he found a rather large (for Taehyung’s size anyway) pile of his hair on the counter with Taehyung fast asleep laying on top it. After that he'd made a point to comb his hair in the morning and leave the ball of strands somewhere Taehyung could find them.

  
They were a simple pairing, really. Jimin a dancer with dreams of magic floating in his head ever since he'd seen The Nutcracker, and Taehyung a soft, feisty, energetic ball of fluff that found himself inadvertently unable to keep away from this human. His friends stopped wondering about when he would be home, and he'd realized he'd essentially moved in with someone he could barely communicate with, but he still felt like Jimin was the best friend he'd ever had.

  
It was odd to him how they'd become so close. How Jimin learned how big Taehyung’s emotions could be, and how quickly they could switch. How Taehyung learned Jimin's favorite characters in shows before Jimin even told him who they were. How Jimin quickly caught on to Taehyung’s hair and eyes changing when he was anything other than happy or content, and how Taehyung caught on to how Jimin would go to sleep early and wake up in the middle of the night on bad days. The nights like that that lead to long talks about how he discovered his love of dance and how he liked boys and “Do pixies make you feel bad for that sort of thing like humans do?” would be said with a sad sigh and a chuckle. Taehyung wasn't sure how Jimin managed to do both at once. He would tell him about his younger brother which Taehyung didn't fully understand, because pixies are born from the first laugh of a baby so they could never have siblings, but it sounded like fun. To be related to someone, and bound to them no matter what. Sometimes Jimin made it seem like the best thing in the world, and sometimes he made it seem like trouble.

  
That was the thing with Jimin, though. He worried, and Taehyung noticed it right away. He was a worrier. He worried about his brother, and his parents, and his fellow dancers, and he worried about Taehyung, and Taehyung worried about him, and that was just who they'd become. Two worrying friends. Taehyung liked it, it made him feel warm to know that he was always worrying about Jimin, but Jimin was always worrying about him, too. He liked knowing they were on each other's minds.

 

* * *

 

Taehyung fully understood the concept of Jimin having other friends. He figured that Jimin should have definitely have had other friends before they met, but Jimin had never actually mentioned them until now. Truthfully, though, Jimim hadn't really had any friends outside of his dance studio, and even they only talked to him during rehearsals. Honestly, it made sense once Taehyung thought about it; what grown up would get so attached to a pixie that they spent practically all their time with them and none with their friends?  
“I'm just not very good at making friends my own size, I guess.” Jimin had said to him one night.

It made him kind of sad.

He couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't get so caught up in Jimin that they didn't want to be his best friend. Jimin had told him that his name was Jongin, but he liked to be called Kai. Taehyung wasn't exactly sure why, but Jimin told him it was something called a nickname. 

  
Now, in the midst of their friendship Jimin had apparently met someone who seemed to take a liking to him. He would come home practically bursting to tell Taehyung about how much fun he was, but assuring him that they were still best friends if Taehyung showed even a hint of jealousy (and being that he could only feel one emotion at a time, it was a pretty big hint). The mystery kid had all but come between them and Taehyung was anxious to see him for the first time.

  
“But whyyyy do I have to hide? I want to meet him!” Taehyung squeaked up at Jimin who just gave him confused sighs.  
“Tae, I don't know what you're saying, but you should really, really hide now. He will be here any minute!”  
Taehyung tried, but he really couldn't help it. Anger flooded his body quickly and he could feel heat on the tips of his ears. He folded his arms and stomped his foot  
“No!”  
Jimin looked, a little astounded. “Now is not the time to back talk me!”  
Taehyung stuck his tongue out.  
“Tae! I see your hair is turning blonde and your eyes are going blue so obviously you are upset but please. _Please_!"  
“Why are you hiding me?” Taehyung stomped his feet some more, and his comment wasn't whiny this time, it was just stern. He knew very well why he was being hidden but that didn't change the fact that he didn't want to be.

  
There was a knock at the door.

  
“Taehyung, please.”  
Taehyung scowled at Jimin as he floated slowly into his hair.  
“Not there! Somewhere else. Please? _Ow!_ ” Jimin felt a tiny tug on his hair and soon saw Taehyung float up to the ceiling until he was out of sight.

  
Taehyung knew why Jimin wanted to hide him. In fact, he knew he should be hiding himself. This new friend might want to capture him or call the police or something and then both Jimin and Taehyung would be in for much more trouble than they're worth, but Taehyung couldn't help it. He didn't want to be hidden away. He felt like his space was being invaded, and more importantly he didn't like how many times Jimin changed his hair before this guy came over. Why should he be so nervous about a friend hanging out? So, yes, he would hide but not idly. He would watch this new boy very closely and make sure that he didn't do anything to hurt his Jimin who was already so excited to have a friend that he couldn't really think straight or stop sweating.

  
The door opened.  
“Kai! I'm so glad you're here!” Jimin said as Kai came in and greeted him with a hug. Taehyung watched from a blade on the ceiling fan as Kai entered the house.

  
He had really nice skin, like _really_ nice. Taehyung wanted to get closer to it, to see it up close, maybe poke at his pores a little. He figured Jimin wouldn't like that, though.  
“Thanks for having me over!” Kai said as he slipped out of his jacket and followed Jimin to rest on the couch. They stayed up kind of late playing video games and talking to each other about topics that Taehyung had lost interest in pretty quickly. When Kai left Taehyung floated back down to Jimin, his scowl replaced by a sleepy face.

  
“Do you think he's nice?” Jimin asked almost immediately  
Taehyung nodded, a little too tired to keep up with being mad or suspicious.  
Jimin smiled at him  
“I'm so glad! And I'm glad your eyes and hair are dark, again. You look so evil otherwise."

  
Kai came over more and more and Jimin always made Taehyung hide. He'd gotten used to it at this point. Jimin had kindly left him a nice patch of fallen strands on one of the blades of the ceiling fan and vowed to never turn it on, a promise he kept. He'd also made a small stash near the windowsill; Kai never seemed to actually walk around the house.

  
He took lots of naps while Kai visited upon trying his best to dig up dirt on him with little to no success.  
Kai, from what Taehyung could tell, was a pure soul. His nose almost always sounded at least a little blocked, but it worked for him somehow. When he laughed it coursed through his whole body, and he'd swat at Jimin uncontrollably. Sometimes he and Jimin would move the couch over and make up silly dance routines to their favorite songs, and Taehyung would just watch from afar wondering if he'd ever be able to have fun with them.

  
Kai never stayed over, though, and that made Taehyung happy. He liked having Jimin to himself at night. It reminded him that they were still best friends even though he couldn't always play with him. On those nights he wouldn't sleep in Jimin's hair, opting for curling his body around his middle finger instead like it was a giant body pillow. Jimin would rub him tenderly with his pointer finger and smile down at him as he drifted to sleep. It made him feel warm inside when he'd wake up and somehow be curled up on Jimin's chest, still attached to his finger and rising and falling as Jimin huffed in his sleep.

  
On some nights, when he was feeling really brave he'd try to sleep on Jimin's cheek.

  
“But I can't see you when you're on my cheek. I gotta make sure you're safe, Tae.” Jimin would say, but Taehyung would just shoo Jimin's hands away and sleep until he felt Jimin moving onto his side in the middle of the night. He liked sleeping on Jimin's cheeks most of all, because they were always warm and always so soft, but he knew he had to be careful.

  
He'd thought, on some nights that Kai would become Jimin's best friend, and Jimin wouldn't care about him anymore, but whenever he did Jimin would seem to notice and stay up extra late with him and listen to him squeak as if he could actually understand what he was saying, and sometimes, Taehyung really, really thought he could. Jimin would always fall asleep first on those nights, though. Leaving Taehyung awake and staring at his face, cooing at all the sounds he made in his sleep, and wondering why he was sitting eager to share every part of his world with this human who couldn't even understand when he tried to explain it.

  
”So, Kai is coming over today.” Jimin said as he hung up his phone. Taehyung had been hovering over his eyebrows, smoothing them out slowly.

  
“What?” He squeaked out. Jimin sighed.  
“Kai is coming over.”  
“No! No no no!” Taehyung pouted. Jimin couldn't tell what he was saying, but Taehyung’s emotions were pretty easy for him to read at this point.  
“I thought you liked him.”  
“I do, but not today!”  
“Tae... you know I can't understand what you're saying.”  
Defeatedly, Taehyung began to zip around Jimin's head yelling as loudly as he could which meant absolutely nothing to Jimin as he could only really make out squeaks.  
“Okay, okay! I'll cancel for today!”

  
Taehyung immediately stopped his flight, and settled down resting gently on Jimin's fingers and hugging each one individually. Jimin brought Taehyung to his lips, and kissed his head.  
“Why don't you want him to come over today? What's with you?”

  
Taehyung zipped around him again, and tugged at his hair, motioning for him to stand up.

  
“Alright, alright I'm up.” Jimin said as he steadied himself. “What's this about?”

  
Taehyung spun around Jimin, leaving a trail of sparkles behind him.  
“This glitter is very pretty, but I don't see the point.”  
Taehyung stopped in front of Jimin and pointed at his nose.  
“Do what I do.” He said  
“What did you say?”  
Taehyung rolled his eyes and held his arms out parallel to the group and waited for Jimin to take the hint. After and out 40 seconds of staring Jimin caught on and held out his arms. Taehyung slowly relaxed his arms down to his sides, and repeated the motion until Jimin did the same.  
“You know I haven't skipped arm day this week, Tae.”  
Taehyung nodded, repeating the motion until he was a bit higher. Jimin followed him without noticing.  
“Really, really is this just a work out?” Jimin whined. Taehyung frowned and pointed down to the floor.

  
“You're really unobservant.” Taehyung commented, but his squeaks were drowned out by Jimin's own wails of amusement.

  
“I'm... flying?”  
“Floating. You're floating. I read about it in this book.” Taehyung flew onto the ceiling fan and quickly retrieved his book. “See it says it will only work if you trust me and if we are true friends.” Taehyung smiled, proud of he and Jimin for passing this test.  
“I can fly now?”  
“No!” Taehyung shook his head.  
“So, I can't fly?”

Taehyung nodded

“Then what is this?”

Taehyung let out a deep sigh.  
“You're never gonna be able to understand a thing I say, will you?” and with that, he shot down to the ground with Jimin quickly (or as quickly as he could figure out how to) floating behind him.

  
“Aww, bud. Your hair is all ice-blonde now, and your eyes are changing to green. You must be really sad.”

  
Taehyung sat slumped on the edge of Jimin's coffee table. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He'd seen Jimin get sad before and not even cry. He'd just hold it in, or he'd be feeling sad and something else so he didn't have to focus so hard on both. Taehyung wasn't like that. As soon as his brain felt anything other than happiness it seeped through his body.

  
Jimin would never be able to understand what he had to say. They were destined for a life of charades and half-friendship where he could know everything there was to know about Jimin, but Jimin would barely know anything about him.  
“Aww, don't cry, Tae. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry.” Jimin gathered Taehyung in his hand and held him close to his cheek. Warmth radiated off of it and the affection only made Taehyung cry harder.

  
Jimin pulled him back and peered at him. “Oh, now your eyes are fully green, too.” Jimin began to delicately stroke Taehyung hair.  
“It'll be okay, TaeTae. Please don't be so sad. I don't know why you get so sad sometimes, but I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, okay?”  
Taehyung nodded, sniffling and wiping his face on his sleeve. He knew it was impossible but he'd hoped that one day communication with Jimin would be easier, more direct. He'd planned on showing him how to float being something that secured him being Jimin's best friend, but it seemed to only make him worry more.

  
He flew over to Jimin's phone, pulled up Kai's contact card, and then flew into the bedroom. He couldn't take the sickness he'd put himself through.

 

  
Taehyung awoke on a soft pillow with Jimin looking down at him.

  
“Hey.” Taehyung sat up lazily and looked up at Jimin “I got something!” He gestured toward the nightstand and Taehyung turned to look at some weird science contraption.  
“It's a microscope! I figure if it helps scientists look at cells it can help me read your book, right?” Taehyung fluttered his wings expectantly, a big smile spread across his face.  
“Ah hair and eyes are dark again! That's a great sign! Where is your book let's try it out!”  
Taehyung zipped up to get his book and quickly returned, turning it to the page that explained how he got Jimin to float and placing it under the lens. Jimin peered through and frowned a little.

  
“Do you still use the old writing form? The Chinese characters?” and Taehyung frowned back because yes, yes Pixies did still use the characters. It was easier than teaching everyone a new writing system especially when so many of their books were so old.  
He felt himself get sad again just as Jimin said “Well, it's okay. I can learn. I want to know more about where you come from... I also downloaded this new app on my phone! It let's you take pictures of things and make sentences with them! That way you can tell me what you want a little easier.”  
Taehyung bounded at Jimin in excitement. He crashed into his cheek and tried his best to hug it.  
“Aww. Well, if it made you this happy I wish I'd thought of it sooner.” Taehyung nestled into Jimin. He slept soundly on his cheek that night.

 

* * *

 

Jimin had downloaded yet another app that helped him learn Chinese characters and he was pushing steadily along as he learned about pixie history and culture. He would read through the microscope and look up words writing down the translations into a notebook and occasionally asking Taehyung questions. Taehyung would sit on his shoulder and find the answer in another book. He'd been visiting home a lot more often now, because Jimin needed to know so much about him.

  
“Well, I already knew your hair and eyes changed color when you're upset, but I didn't know you could only feel one thing at a time.” Taehyung nodded. All he was feeling now was excitement. Jimin would still hang out with Kai, but they'd been spending a lot more time outside of the house, giving Taehyung more time to spend with friends who could actually understand what he was saying. It felt good to know that he could just pick up with them after being so deeply wrapped in Jimin's world after so long.

  
“Why did you move so far away from us?” Yoongi asked one day as they were having lunch on a daisy.

  
Yoongi was only a year older than Taehyung. He had what the elders called “Good eyes” which when Taehyung was younger he thought meant that he had perfect vision. A few pairs of glasses and an elevation to contacts later, and that theory had been debunked. He was soft with bleached mint hair that Taehyung loved on him.

  
“I don't know, really. I just found a place that I really liked to be. It's a lot of fun, very relaxing, sometimes frustrating.”  
“If I didn't know any better I'd think you were talking about someone.” Yoongi said softly  
“Well, then, it's a good thing that you know better.” Taehyung smiled at him. He couldn't tell them he'd become friends with a human. They'd find Jimin and make him forget everything. It was a finicky power that pixies possessed but could only really make work in numbers unless they were really determined. He didn't have the heart to make Jimin forget after he'd fed him such nice sweets when they first met.

  
“Whatever it is, I'm glad you found it.” Yoongi smiled back.

  
And he wasn't really sure of what “it” was, but he knew that if he thought about it hard enough he probably wouldnt be _completely_ happy with what he'd found it.

* * *

  
Kim Taehyung had never been a jealous pixie, really. He had simple interests. He liked sweets, and berries, and reading, and the occasional marathon of Steven Universe with his best friend. It was hard to get jealous when you got practically everything you wanted. Still, Taehyung could practically feel his eyes changing color while he watched Jimin and Kai from the ceiling fan.

  
It's not like he expected Jimin to never watch their favorite show with anyone else, it's just that whenever Kai giggled at something Jimin would look at him with the absolute fondest of eyes. And of course it wasn't that Kai could poke Jimin's cheek with one finger and make him blush, no. It was that Jimin's cheeks stayed red for so long after that Taehyung was starting to wonder if he had distant pixie relatives. It's not that Taehyung didn't want Jimin to not have other friends just not friends that he kissed on the mouth making Taehyung seethe with anger and zip down into both of their faces emitting the most poignant squeaks that Jimin had ever heard.  
  
Kai was startled, and yelling a little. Jimin was in awe, mouth hanging open and eyes big.

“You are not supposed to come out!”  
“Well you are not supposed to kiss him!” Taehyung said matter-of-factly. He folded his arms and held a tight frown across his face.  
“This is not safe for you!”  
“I'm a grown up I can do whatever I want!”  
“Wait, you... can talk to this?” Kai's voice was a little shaky  
Jimin sighed, and massaged his eyebrows.  
“No... not really? Kinda? It's hard to explain.”

  
“Well, why don't you explain to him that it's time for him to go!” Taehyung wagged his finger at Jimin  
“What is with you?”

“Can you understand him?”  
“Not really? I just... I know when he's upset.”  
“Why is he upset?”  
“I'm not sure.”

  
Taehyung turned to Kai, and buzzed around his head  
“I am upset because of you and you need to home!” he landed in Kai's hair and gave it a hard tug.  
“Ow!”

“Kim Taehyung! Be nice!” Jimin yelled, softly combing him out of Kai's hair with his fingers.  
“No!” he stomped his foot into the flesh of Jimin's palm “tell him to go home!” he pointed at Kai “Make him leave! I don't like him anymore!”  
“Why is his hair turning purple?”  
“I... I don't know but... I think he wants you to leave.” Taehyung gave both of them a hard nod. “I can text you tomorrow. I think he's really upset. Try not to tell anyone about this, please? I don't know what they would do to him if people found out about him...”  
“....okay...”

  
Jimin walked Kai out of his house and closed the door behind him softly. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned back to Taehyung.

  
“What were you thinking doing something like that? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? We're lucky he didn't take a picture of you! Who knows what might have happened! Who knows who he might be telling right now.” He scooped Taehyung up in his hand “I am trying to keep you safe as best I can. Why would you do something like that?”

  
Taehyung slumped down into Jimin's hand and started to cry. All the anger from before had seeped away and left nothing but sadness, heartbreak he hadn't even noticed he'd been slowly experiencing.

  
He knew that Jimin was in fact angry because he'd put himself in danger. He'd seen Jimin fall into a pit of despair once when he thought someone had seen Taehyung. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from being angry, practically bursting with it, and now he couldn't stop himself from the over flowing sadness of the situation.

  
He'd read once about a fairy who loved a human girl so much that she went to the high counsel and asked for sacred magic to turn her human. Warp the universe so that she would have an identity, a place in the world with this girl. They granted her wish, and she and the girl lived happily forever.

  
Taehyung, however, was not a fairy. He was a pixie. There was no high counsel of pixies that possessed special magic. Fairies has hierarchies because their magic could be dangerous, pixies didn't have such a thing. He'd been taught that the pixie elders, much before his time, gave up the use of dangerous magic in hopes it would create less chaos in the world. All pixies have is what they need. So, there were books, there was help, and there was love. He could train himself to be a great magic wielder in his world, but there were no spells for turning himself human.

  
“Tae... what's wrong?” Jimin lifted the little pixie closer to his face.  
“Taehyung... are you jealous of Kai?” Jimin asked him tenderly and he gave a weak nod, tears rolling steadily down his face.  
“Tae... I'm sorry... but you're...well you're not human, and I'm not a pixie... I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings... but well.... you're so small” Jimin began to turn red. “You know that, right? And I'm so big and I mean...are we even really the same species?”  
Taehyung wiped tears from his face.

  
In all honesty, Taehyung hadn't even really realized when he loved Jimin. He didn't know what that kind of love felt like. He just knew that he wanted to kiss Jimin, and sleep next to him without being afraid of getting squished, and talk to him all night without having to translate, and hold his hand. He wanted to hold his hand. Really, for real, just hold his hand.

  
Jimin had done something to Taehyung that he'd never thought anyone would, made him want to be something he'd never wanted to be; human.

  
He wanted to be a human. A large, earth destroying, non-flying, constantly meddling in the lives of other creatures, too-conscious-for-their-own-good human. Sometimes pixies got caught in the brim of a human’s hat and Taehyung had heard that if it was raining they had to stay there, and attempt to not drown in the small stream that gathered around them, but the people never noticed. It was partially why it was so easy for them to avoid each other; people were generally unobservant, and uncaring. And now, with all the work he'd put into keeping away from them for safety he'd just wanted to be one, just so he could hold Jimin's hand.

  
“Your hair is all pink and your eyes are all blue.” Jimin frowned down at him “I hate seeing you like this, I'm so sorry. Come on.”

  
Jimin walked them into the bedroom, and laid down, Taehyung still in his hand. “You know, I know you can't help it, but you do look much more handsome with your brown hair and eyes.” Jimin gave him a weak smile.

  
They drifted off to sleep, Taehyung cuddling tightly around one of Jimin's fingers. He whispered “I love you, Jimin.” before falling asleep and he could've sworn he heard a raspy voice whisper back “I love you, too.”

  
Jimin awoke to a buzzing on his hip. Taehyung was already up looking at the writing on his phone. He flew back over into Jimin's hand as he stirred, waiting for him to fully open his eyes.  
“Ah, I see your hair and eyes are back to normal. Very, very good.” Jimin gave him a light smile and moved his hand to bring Taehyung closer to his face.  
“Hmm, I can actually feel your weight in my hand today, kinda weird.” Taehyung just shrugged, not really sure what Jimin meant, and leaned into the kiss that Jimin placed on his head. “You feel like a quarter... usually I can barely feel you.”

  
He sat up in bed, still holding Taehyung in his hand. Taehyung flew onto his head and perched himself at the very edge, looking as Jimin typed on his phone.

  
“Would it be okay if Kai came over? We kinda should give him some kind of explanation...”

  
Taehyung considered this, then slowly flew down on top of Jimin's phone and nodded. Jimin lifted his phone to his face and kissed Taehyung’s head. “Good. It'll make it easier to be sure he doesn't tell anyone about it.”

  
Kai was over even sooner than Taehyung expected it, and before he knew it he was being inspected. Kai poked and prodded, sometimes too hard because he wasn't used to such a small creature.

  
“You have to be really gentle with him.” It took Jimin many times of painstakingly watching Kai with a rather frantic expression to not remove him from Kai's hands every five seconds. Taehyung would be happy about the fuss if it wasn't so inconvenient. He stilled himself between loving the attention that Jimin was giving him and feeling so special that Jimin adored him enough to be so afraid that he'd get hurt, and being annoyed that they had to stop every third word or Jimin would have a break down.  
He'd now graduated to every few minutes.

  
“Okay, okay. I'll let you hold him for real this time, but please be careful.” Jimin's voice was high and scratchy as he handed Taehyung over to Kai yet again. Taehyung chuckled.  
“Hey, don't laugh at me, I'm just being careful!” Jimin said.  
“You... are being a little bit overbearing, but it's cute.” Kai commented with a slight smile.  
“Well! Do you see how small he is!”

  
“I'm not going to break!” Taehyung said, shoving Jimin's hands away as he reached to grab him again

  
“He's not going to break... I hope. Are you?” Kai asked, peering down at Taehyung who shook his head in response.  
“See?”  
Jimin sighed “Okay just...”  
“I've got him.” Kai brought Taehyung closer to his face “You are a very handsome little pixie.” Taehyung beamed up at him. “I like your wings they're very sparkly...and you look a lot less scary when you're not yelling at me with weird colored hair and eyes.”  
Taehyung fluttered around his face, lightly caressing his cheeks and taking him all in. He was also very handsome. Taehyung really liked his voice. His skin a little darker, like Taehyung’s, and his eyes were sparkling almost as much as Taehyung’s wings. He could see why Jimin would love him.

  
Kai's skin was soft and warm, and it radiated a little like he'd been exfoliating with diamonds.

  
“Taehyung is my absolute best friend.” Jimin said. “Don't know what I'd do without him, really.”

  
Taehyung fluttered over to Jimin and landed on his nose, giving a soft peck to the tip.

“...I think that means I'm his best friend, too.”  
“Why can't you understand him?”  
“I read somewhere in one of his books that they speak our language, but it's at such a high pitch and like... all his little organs are so small that it just sounds like squeaks to us. He gets very frustrated about it sometimes.”

  
Taehyung nodded in agreeance, perching himself on Jimin's nose. “They still write in Chinese characters, too! I've been learning a little! So that I can learn more about where he comes from!”

  
“How do you read writing that small?”  
“I bought a microscope! Sometimes the words are kind of fuzzy, but Tae helps me by showing me certain characters on my phone. It's actually lots of fun.”

  
Jimin wrinkled his nose “and I think all my sweets are making him a little heavier, but a round Tae would be even cuter, don't you think?”  
Kai smiled “Definitely... I won't tell anyone. So, you don't have to worry.”  
“Thank you.” Jimin breathed out, a little less anxious than before.

  
It turns out that Kai ended up spending a lot more time with them. Jimin would teach him things about the pixies and let him know that pixies and fairies are very distinct things, and yes, Taehyung did get offended when you called him a fairy.

  
Taehyung wasn't really sure how to feel about it. On one hand he was very happy to be making a new friend, on the other hand he felt guilty for telling Kai secrets about his origins that he shouldn't be, and another part of him, one he was trying to ignore, was upset that Kai and Jimin were getting even closer.

 

* * *

“Your hair is like 5 different colors today. I've never seen that before.” Jimin said one day as they sat on his bed watching cartoons early in the morning. Taehyung flew into the bathroom to take a look at himself and sure enough his hair was multiple colors. His eyes also looked like rainbows. He was scared which caused his hair to sprout another color, and he didn't know why.

  
“Tae, is everything okay in there?”

  
Taehyung flew back into the bed, nuzzling closely into Jimin’s cheek.  
“What's wrong, buddy? Let me see.”  
Taehyung flew back, giving Jimin a look at him and pointed toward his hair. “Your hair? Well, do you feel sick at all?”  
Taehyung shook his head. “Then, I wouldn't worry. If you were sick, you'd know... but maybe you can try to find some books about it?”  
Taehyung shook his head again, he knew there was nothing about this type of thing in any book he could find.

  
“It'll be okay.” Jimin assured him, Taehyung wasn't so sure.

* * *

  
Jimin had promised that he and Kai would only kiss if Taehyung wasn't around to soothe his heart a bit, but it only made Taehyung more uneasy. He felt bad for making Jimin feel like he had to hide something from him and still jealous that Kai was now officially Jimin's boyfriend.

  
Best friend was an equally great title, and Taehyung knew that, but it wasn't the one he wanted.  
Taehyung worked very hard at not letting his jealousy consume his entire body. He wasn't sure if it was working, because sometimes Jimin would call off a date just to spend extra time with him or he'd given him a kiss on his head right before leaving to go out, but he felt a little more human just from trying.  
He felt like he might break from that, though. From trying to hold all his emotions down. He didn't see how humans did it and he knew he was failing, because pixies literally cannot do that, and he still felt like it'd make him burst.

  
On most days he felt like Jimin was the sun, was his sun. Like he could wrap himself up in the light and warmth that radiated off of him and posed itself to Taehyung. For Taehyung. The sun was all his, giving him life, giving him light, giving him burning heat that sizzled on his skin and seeped into his pores and made him feel like he was really alive, like the burn wasn't just on him, but inside him. The feeling of it was seared into his memory, he couldn't escape it, and he didn't want to. The burn felt good, it made him feel like he could contain whatever he felt for Jimin in his body. On other days, however, it was much different.

  
Jimin was still his sun, and without him his wet wings may never get him off the ground again and yet... he felt stuck. Like his sun, his Jimin was hidden between a raincloud. There, he knew he was there, but he couldn't see him. All he could see was the grey sky, and clouds, and rain, and mud, and it was like he was stuck and the rain showed no signs of stopping. All of the rays of warmth blocked from his reach, and he was on the ground. Jimin was his one true source of happiness while also being the thing that made him most sad, and he couldn't pinpoint which one his body was feeling at any given moment. It stressed him out.

  
Taehyung wasn't sure which he liked more, really. Drowning or burning. He'd heard a death of either was the best one could hope for.

 

 

* * *

  
Taehyung’s hair continued to be multi-colored most of the time. Jimin noted that it would change back to brown when he was sleeping. He'd been peering at Taehyung under the microscope to make sure everything was okay, and couldn't find anything out of place from the wings on his back.

  
Kai seemed to take to learning Chinese even better than jimin, and poured through the pixie books searching for an answer as to why his hair was so many colors. It scared him, despite how much Jimin tried to hint at him to not draw attention to it. Kai wasn't like Jimin, though. He was a little more like Taehyung. He always said how he was feeling especially if he was worried. Taehyung felt a little grateful for the honesty. He didn't have to worry about Kai being too polite for him to trust.

  
After a while it'd become so typical that Taehyung didn't get worried about it when he didn't recognize himself in the mirror. Eventually it was just another thing that was happening to his body that he'd adjusted to.

 

* * *

 

Jimin was crying. Taehyung was buzzing frantically around him trying to help himself, but he didn't know what to do. He'd never seen Jimin cry before, and of he got too close he might get wet.

  
The bed was moving too much from Jimin's big sniffles for him to stand on it, and the pillow was being squished way too much and Jimin's face was red and wet and he was crying. He was crying and Taehyung didn't know what to do. He buzzed all over Jimin chanting “Don't cry, it'll be okay” until Jimin shot up, looking around for him.

  
“Oh, Tae...” He sat up, and propped his back against the headboard. Taehyung hovered over his hand until he open it up for him to stand.  
“What's wrong with me?” He sniffled, tears still falling down his face. “Kai broke up with me today...” He let out a little laugh. “He said I'm just too distracted... why can't I just be...” He pulled his knees up to his chest and rest his chin on them.  
“It's no use really... no matter what I do.” He looked down at Taehyung. “But you'll always be my best friend, right?”  
Taehyung nodded, a few tears slipping down his own face. So what if Jimin was distracted? Since when has that ever been an excuse to break anyone's heart? And what does that even mean?

  
“I'm not sad about the break up, really just... sad... I guess.” Jimin let out a timid smile “Just sad.” He shrugged.

  
Taehyung felt bad, like maybe this was his fault. If he'd given him more space to hang out with Jimin and not been so jealous that Kai wouldn't think he was distracted and would've stayed.

  
Jimin sniffled again, breaking Taehyung out of his own mind. “It's okay, bud. It's just you and me. Forever, okay?” Taehyung smiled at him.

  
“Ah!” and before Taehyung could realize it, he was falling onto the bed. “You're really getting heavy all of a sudden, aren't you?”  
Taehyung looked down at himself. He didn't look any different. “And you look the same. Have you been lifting pixie weights?”  
Taehyung shook his head. “Hmm. But you're not round, and your cheeks are still flat.” Jimin poked his cheeks “Don't you want round cheeks like mine?” Taehyung nodded happily. He loved Jimin's round cheeks.  
“And no round belly, either?” Taehyung lifted his shirt and shook his head. “Ah.. such a shame. I was looking forward to my little round pixie.” Jimin giggled, and he seemed to be looking a little better if not for the traces of tears on his face.

  
Taehyung kind of wished he could be round, a round balloon for Jimin. He filled his cheeks with air and poked out his stomach as far as he could. Jimin giggled almost immediately upon realizing what he was doing.

  
“Ah my cute round Tae. Just like a balloon!” he cooed. Taehyung began to float up to the ceiling and Jimin watched him “My cute little pixie balloon.” his eyes looked warm and happy and Taehyung was relieved that he could make him feel so good. He perched on the edge of the ceiling fan in the bedroom, and exhaled, deflating himself. Jimin let out a loud, full on laugh and Taehyung felt so proud of himself.

  
Now, if Taehyung had been paying attention instead of trying to gather even more air in his lungs he would've heard a creak on the blade of the ceiling fan. If he'd started paying attention after that he would've felt a slight bend in the blade, causing it to slope downward just a little. If, by then, he'd started paying attention he could've fluttered his wings and floated above it, but he didn't, not in time. If he'd started paying attention when his time to fly ran out he still could've jumped from the ceiling fan toward the bed as it dislodged from the ceiling, and Jimin would have no doubt caught him in his hands. He didn't, though.

  
Instead, it all happened at once, because in real life when you're trying to make your best friend laugh you don't think about the little steps in between.

  
The ceiling fan fell straight to the floor, bringing Taehyung down with it and causing chunks of drywall to fall down on top of him.

  
Jimin sifted through the mess and found Taehyung, curled into a little ball with his eyes closed.

  
“Oh, Tae.” Jimin felt sadness return to him almost immediately. He picked Taehyung up, struggling much more than usual, and carefully wrapped him in a tiny piece of fabric and placed him on the bed.

 

Taehyung awoke running hot. He had one of the worst fevers he'd ever felt.

  
“Ah. You're awake. Here have some soup.” Jimin offered a small bowl to Taehyung.  
I read about it in one of your books and went to get some ingredients while you were sleeping! It should make you all better in just a few hours!” Jimin smiled down at him kind of nervously.

  
Taehyung took a sip and sure enough, it was the same soup he'd group up drinking whenever he'd gotten sick. Pixies' number one cure all.

  
He drank as much as he could, and felt warm, and safe knowing Jimin was watching after him. He drifted back to sleep.

  
“Tae! Tae! Tae please!!” Taehyung awoke to Jimin slightly shaking the bed. His body felt groggy and all of his limbs ached.  
“Oh my God finally!!” Taehyung blinked up at Jimin  
“You were asleep for like 14 hours straight after you ate the soup I was so worried! How are you feeling?”

  
Taehyung shook his head, wrapping himself tighter in the little blanket Jimin had given him, and shivering.

  
“Are you cold? Are you in pain?” Taehyung nodded. He wanted to sleep in Jimin's soft hair. He wanted to feel warm and safe. He ruffled his own hair and pointed at Jimin's.  
“You want my hair?” Taehyung nodded again  
“Okay... hold on! Don't go back to sleep yet!”  
And he got up and went into the bathroom. He returned back shortly with a slightly panicked face. “I couldn't find my comb so I just cut some off.”  
He handed it to Taehyung who put it all around him. He felt safer. He drifted back to sleep.

  
Although Taehyung was asleep he could still feel himself in pain. His limbs ached and it felt like they were pounding. He could feel tears falling down his face, probably from the pain. Every once in awhile he would hear soft cries from Jimin above him, feel a tender stroke or more hair around him, but he never really stirred. His brain was fuzzy from pain and exhaustion, like his body was trying to keep a fire inside of him.

  
He wondered if he might die, if this might be the end for him. Pixies could die from getting squished, after all. Maybe his death was just being prolonged for some reason. Internal bleeding or whatever. He wondered if Yoongi or Hoseok or Jungkook would make it to his funeral. If Jimin would be able to find them using the books. He knew they would try to kill him; a large stranger with the corpse of their friend and the knowledge of their world. Jimin mistaken for a killer and both of them dead. He wondered if he could be human in heaven. Or if Jimin could be a pixie, or if they could both be whatever they wanted.  
Taehyung didn't know how long he was asleep for, but when he did wake up, everything seemed... different. For one, there was a pool of sweat under him, and he was naked, like he had burned his clothes off. He couldn't find his blanket.

  
“Taehyung...” Jimin entered the room holding something, Taehyung hadn't gotten the chance to see it before it fell. He also didn't have a chance to react before Jimin bounded at him, gathering him up in his arms, and placing a hard kiss on his lips.  
“Taehyung!”  
“What? Are you... small now?”  
“Your voice is much deeper than I imagined.” Jimin said “But so, so beautiful please say more things.”  
“I'm confused...”  
“Me, too? You grew! How?”  
“Im... not sure? It's never happened to any pixie before.”  
“When I carried you to the bed you were about as heavy as a regular person now that I think about it... maybe that's why you broke the fan? Your body was growing!”  
“Thats... weird...”  
“And your hair, too! And your eyes! They're brown now!” Jimin ruffled his hands through Taehyung’s hair “They've been rainbows for the longest now! Does that mean you're happy now?”  
“No I think it...means... my body is okay with feeling more than one thing at once...”  
“Ah, you're naked you know.” Jimin stood up and went over to his dresser “But you can use these” He threw a pair of underwear to Taehyung who stood up and put them on. “Never been worn.” Taehyung walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Jimin followed close behind.  
“I am not gonna get used to you being taller than me. Like... never....” Taehyung turned to look at Jimin and sure enough he was taller.  
“This is... so weird. Jimin, this has never happened before. I've never read or heard about this before.”  
He turned around and felt along his back “My wings are even gone!”

  
“What... what does this mean?” Jimin's voice was quiet  
“I...think it means I'm human.... I think I love you so much that I became human....”  
“It'd be real awkward if I wasn't looking for a commitment, then. Wouldn't it?”  
“Shut up!” Taehyung nudged him

  
Jimin pulled him in for a hug.  
“I think I heard your voice one night... it sounded like this... when I woke up I thought I was dreaming because the voice was so deep it couldn't have been yours.” He let out a little laugh “But it was you” and he squoze him tighter.  
“I thought I dreamt you responding” Taehyung said and he gave Jimin a squeeze of his own.

  
A real squeeze, a real hug. Taehyung was hugging Jimin. Taehyung felt like his heart, now much bigger, might explode from beating so fast. Here with, after being so sad about his unrequited, if not simply impossible, love was he joined. Touching, holding, and hugging. He breathed deeply to steady himself and could feel Jimin's heart beating faster as well in the embrace.

Now he'd finally gotten what he wanted. He could rub the tip of his nose against his shoulder and bury his face into it if he bent down far enough. He could feel the cinch of his waist in his palms, he could feel the warmth of Jimin's body all over his own with no fear of being squished.  
“I... I can't believe I'm hugging you right now.”  
“I know... it's much better than watching you just hug my fingers.”  
“Your fingers!” Taehyung exclaimed. H pulled back and grabbed Jimin's wrist.  
“What is it?” Jimin looked up at Taehyung and Taehyung noticed a few tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.  
He slid his hand down Jimin's and pressed their palms together.  
“Just something I've always wanted to do...” Taehyung said as he laced their fingers together “hold your hand.”

  
Jimin smiled at him, and pulled him in for another kiss. This time softer, slower. Jimin's lips trembled a little at the contact like he'd been itching for this just as much as Taehyung. The air was heavy with want, and happiness, and a little confusion but mostly love.  
“I can't believe I fell in love with a real live pixie.” He kissed Taehyung on the cheek.  
“That's believable because i'm really great. What's less believable is that I turned human.”  
Taehyung turned back toward the mirror in the bathroom and pulled at his cheeks. He ran his fingers over his eyebrows then carefully over the rest of his face. He pulled at the dark brown strands of hair on his head. He opened his mouth and licked at his teeth. Jimin peered closer into the mirror.

  
“Ah you've got good teeth. None of them are crooked like mine.”

Taehyung turned back to Jimin  
“I love your teeth! And I love your big cheeks, and your lips, and your eyes.” Taehyung grabbed Jimin's face “ah, I just love you. It feels so good to say that and you be able to understand it without charades!”  
Jimin giggled and placed his hands over Taehyung’s  
“It feels good to hear it, too.”

  
Taehyung carded his hands through Jimin's hair and pulled him in closer, placing his nose in it and inhaling softly.  
“Still smells like just a little bit of bleach but mostly shampoo.”  
“You can still smell the bleach? It's been ages.” Jimin said, a little taken aback.  
“Yea, but it's nice. I like it. I like your hair. It's just as soft even when I'm big.”  
“It's still not fair that you're taller than me.”  
“Well, I didn't really know I was growing. Would you rather I go back to being so small?” Taehyung lifted his eyebrows playfully.  
“No! Not unless I can be small with you.”  
“I'm not sure...” Taehyung turned back to look into the mirror. “You can't be human and magic at the same time. Your bodies get too big. You use up all your magic in the first months you're alive because you're so big. Magic can only really help in a veeeery small vessel.”  
“Well, that's no fair.” Jimin folded his arms and pretended to pout.  
“I didn't make the rules.” Taehyung shrugged “Sorry.”  
“It's okay.” Jimin smiled “I don't need magic anymore.”

 


End file.
